brunomarsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Lazy Song
'The Lazy Song' is a song by American singer-songwriter Bruno Mars from his debut studio album, Doo-Wops and Hooligans. It was released as the third single from the album on February 15, 2011. Mars wrote the song with K'naan and his production team The Smeezingtons, who also produced the track. Musically, 'The Lazy Song' displays influences of reggae and Hawaiian music. The song went to number one in the United Kingdom, becoming his third number one single in under a year following 'Just The Way You Are' and 'Grenade'. Background and composition "The Lazy Song" was written by Mars, Philip Lawrence, Ari Levine and K'naan, while produced by The Smeezingtons. The song has roots reggae and Jawaiian influences, with elements of pop and R&B. The song has a moderate reggae beat. "The Lazy Song" is three minutes and fifteen seconds long. The song makes reference to MTV, the P90X home fitness DVDs, and the Cali Swag District song "Teach Me How to Dougie". The song is composed in the key of B major and is set in time signature of common time with a tempo of 88 beats per minute. Mars' vocal range spans from D♯4 to B5. The single version of the song features whistling, which is not present on the album version. Reception Critical reception 'The Lazy Song' has received generally favorable reviews from critics. Jon Caramanica of The New York Times, Eric Henderson of Slant Magazine and Andy Gill of The Independent all noted "The Lazy Song" is influenced by reggae music. Tim Sendra of Allmusic said it was one of the tracks from Doo-Wops & Hooligans that captured the laid-back groove. Bill Lamb of About.com praised the song as one of the top tracks from the album, and said it "humorously kicks reality out the door for a romanticized view of a day in which the protagonist 'will not do anything.'" Brian Voerding of AOL Radio Blog said it "sounds like the perfect soundtrack for a summer happy-hour meetup, though it could equally provide a sonic backdrop for any well-deserved escape from winter's doldrums." Chart performance In the United States, the song reached its peak position of No. 4 in its 15th week, making it Mars' slowest-peaking single. "The Lazy Song" sold over 1 million digital copies in the United States in May 2011, becoming Mars' fifth consecutive million-selling single as a solo and featured artist combined. The song has sold 3,262,000 digital copies in the United States by September 2012. "The Lazy Song" was Mars' first single to receive a CD single release in the United Kingdom. Upon the week of this release, "The Lazy Song" climbed to number one, becoming his third solo number one and fourth in total in the United Kingdom. Music video The initial video was directed by Mars and Cameron Duddy and produced by Nick Tabri and Dara Siegel. It features Poreotics wearing chimpanzee masks. The whole video is one continuous and uninterrupted shot of Mars singing in a bedroom and the chimps dancing, goofing around and mimicking to the song's lyrics. Philip Lawrence, a member of the Smeezingtons, makes an appearance, uttering the line, "Oh my God, this is great!" before being driven off by the chimps; he later reappears in the end. On May 27, 2011, a new official alternate music video was released. The new video features Leonard Nimoy with a cameo of William Shatner and was directed by Nez. Mars and Lawrence make a cameo in the video. Lyrics Today I don't feel like doing anything I just wanna lay in my bed Don't feel like picking up my phone So leave a message at the tone 'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything I'm gonna kick my feet up Then stare at the fan Turn the TV on, throw my hand in my pants Nobody's gonna tell me I can't I'll be lounging on the couch, Just chillin' in my snuggie Click to MTV, so they can teach me how to dougie 'Cause in my castle I'm the freaking man Oh, oh Yes I said it I said it I said it 'cause I can Today I don’t feel like doing anything I just wanna lay in my bed Don’t feel like picking up my phone So leave a message at the tone 'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything Nothing at all Tomorrow I'll wake up, do some P90X Meet a really nice girl, have some really nice sex And she's gonna scream out: 'This is Great' (Oh my god, this is great) Yeah I might mess around, get my college degree I bet my old man will be so proud of me But sorry pops, you'll just have to wait Oh, oh Yes I said it I said it I said it 'cause I can Today I don’t feel like doing anything I just wanna lay in my bed Don’t feel like picking up my phone So leave a message at the tone 'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything No, I ain't gonna comb my hair 'Cause I ain't going anywhere No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, oh I'll just strut in my birthday suit And let everything hang loose Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-eah Oh Today I don’t feel like doing anything I just wanna lay in my bed Don’t feel like picking up my phone So leave a message at the tone 'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything Nothing at all Nothing at all Nothing at all Category:Songs Category:Doo-Wops and Hooligans Songs Category:Doo-Wops and Hooligans Singles Category:Bruno Mars